


Of Cuddles and Comfort

by MidnightTyper



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Arguing, Blood and Injury, Forehead Kisses, Hair Washing, M/M, Post-Canon, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTyper/pseuds/MidnightTyper
Summary: After entering their safe house, Nicky and Joe have some much needed time alone to comfort each other after the events of the past few days.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 353





	Of Cuddles and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched The Old Guard and decided I needed to write something for the amazing couple of Joe and Nicky.  
> I don't own The Old Guard.

Pushing open the door to Nicky and Joe’s safe house that they’d decided to seek refuge in, only a slight tremble in Andy’s step showed the effect her injury was having on her now mortal body. Nicky pulled Joe into the house quickly, not wanting his love to get into another argument with Booker before they even stepped foot outside of the public gaze.

“Sit down, boss,” Nicky offers, gesturing one blood-stained hand towards the couch nearby.  
“I’m okay standing,” She spoke, trying to escape the fussing that she anticipated coming for her.  
“I can see the blood leaking through your bandage, no thanks to that fucking coward,” Joe muttered the last part under his breath, referring to the droplets of blood hitting the wooden floor underneath her.  
“They’re right, Andy,” Nile enforced the idea, dropping the bag of guns she’d carried from the car onto the ground, with Booker following suit.  
“I’m not something fragile for you all to fuss over, just because I’m no longer immortal,” She snapped, causing Nile to recoil slightly in shock, before finally relenting and slumping down onto the sofa.  
“Shit, I’m sorry, Nile,” Andy apologised to the younger woman after realising that her words had hurt her.  
“It’s okay,” Nile accepted, knowing it had been a taxing few days for them all.

“This is all your fault, you know,” Joe aimed his anger at the situation towards Booker, causing the blond to let out a sigh of resignation.  
“I’m aware. I was just doing what I thought was right, and I apologise,”  
“Oh, you apologise do you. I had to watch Nicky be shot in the head, and Andy almost die, all because you felt a bit fucking lonely. You had Andy, you had us!”  
“You and Nicky had people you were in love with all this time, I didn’t get that,”  
“And neither did Andy but did you see her selling us out like a rat,”  
“Look, I’m truly sorry. I know I fucked up, but could we please focus on the more pressing issues right now!”

Before Joe could utter anything else, Nicky placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly.  
“I’m going to get you some bandages, it’s the least I can do after all,” Booker told Andy, itching to get out of the tense room.  
“There’s none in the house, you’ll have to go to the shop,” Nicky let him know before leading Joe over to a loveseat placated opposite the couch. Booker gave him a nod of thanks before taking the car keys and leaving the house, barely stopping himself from slamming the door in frustration at the situation he had caused.

“You should go shower, we’ll be fine,” Andy informed the men before her, knowing that they would probably want to spend some time alone for the first time in a while.  
“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Joe ensured of his ‘boss’.  
“Of course,” She allowed a small smile back, before relaxing back on the sofa and moving her legs so Nile could sit down.  
“And how are you holding up?” She checked on the youngest member of the team, having noted how silent she’d been since leaving the tower.  
“I’m fine, it’s just all that hurt we caused, and they were people, you know. Bad people, but still people. Does it ever get easier?”  
“I mean, you’ll always feel bad about it, but you need to remember that they would have tied you up with us if you hadn’t have done it, and they would’ve killed you over and over again,” Andy tried to comfort her, not remembering how it felt in the beginning, but knowing that she was likely struggling.

Joe and Nicky headed into their room, eager to wash off the blood from the day’s events and get into clean clothes.  
“I love you so much,” Joe murmured to Nicky, pressing a kiss to his lips. He ignored the course of anger that burned through his body as he tasted the blood from when Nicky was shot.  
“I cannot wait to get some sleep,” Nicky decided to try to distract Joe, having sensed his discomfort.  
“That reminds me, we need to let Nile know about the guest rooms,” Joe replied as he removed his shirt from his muscular frame.  
“I’m sure she’ll be told where they are,” Nicky reasoned as he took in the sight of his semi-nude lover, which still lit a fire in his stomach even a millenia later. They once again broke into silence as they shedded themselves of the last of their clothing. 

They soon headed over to the quaint bathroom, eager for the feeling of warm water cascading down onto them. Joe locked the door behind them, wanting the sense of privacy despite knowing no one would disturb them. Nicky flicked the switch, allowing for the water to begin flowing, before pulling Joe gently into the shower.  
“I don’t think we’ve had such a rough mission in decades, you know,” Joe started as he grabbed the soap and began to lather his body in the lavender-scented suds.  
“I quite agree, I mean the 1800s were pretty brutal, at least we weren’t captured then,” Nicky reminisced, “However, that time in France with that bathtub was truly magical, in the ‘70s,”   
“Well there’ll certainly be time to recreate it tomorrow,” Joe replied with a smirk, before pouring a small amount of shampoo onto his hands.

“But of course,” Nicky replied with a grin, turning to face the wall after a gesture from Joe. He relaxed against his lover’s chest as he felt soft hands massage the shampoo into his hair, letting out a small moan of happiness. Joe said nothing as he cleaned Nicky’s scalp of the blood and grime that had matted throughout the day, and allowed for the crimson-dyed water to flow down the drain.  
“Thank you, that was quite nice,” Nicky spoke softly, pressing a kiss against his lover’s lips. 

Once they were positive the water had stopped running red, they decided to exit the shower, the events of the day and the night of experiments causing a lot of exhaustion in each of them. They didn’t bother to dress, instead slipping into the soft covers of the bed. Besides, they reasoned, they would be under covers anyway if any of the three downstairs needed them throughout the night.  
“I love you so much,” Nicky told Joe sleepily, his eyelids drooping slightly in exhaustion as the light of the sunset flickered through the blinds.  
“I love you too,” Joe answered, kissing his forehead lightly, before settling into each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
